forgotten memories
by satsuki-niyu
Summary: I hate how he knows everything about me. (akashi x oc)
1. First Day

I always go to school with Tetsuya. We always talk about basketball. He promised me that he would be in the first string while I promised that I would be the manager. We always practice together since grade 5

We met someone that likes basketball too. His name is Shigero. The three of us promise to fight in a real match. He always send letter or mail us. I always ask tricky questions when I mail him. He didn't answer most of my questions right.

Today is the first day of school. I made sure that I look a respectful person. I never let anyone tell me what to do. I fix my bag. I brought chess board so I can play with it if I'm bored.

I went to the kitchen and ate the breakfast my mother cook. After eating I get the bento my mother made. When I'm about to leave my mother stop me and give me four plastic full of snacks. I asked "mom, May I ask what this snacks for?" my mom answered while smiling. "Those are for your teammates in your club. Give them to the first string coach. Okay? ~" I smiled. "Yes mom." my mom pats my head and said" Ayase this is the only thing we can do to support your happiness. We're happy that you also like basket ball. But if you want to quit and join another club we'll support you." i smiled "mom, I like basketball so I won't quit a thing I like to do." I went near the door and looked at my mom and bow." I'm going already."

I open the door and saw my best friend standing near the gate. "Tsu-kun" I called his name. "Ayase" he said it with a smile. We walked together. We talk about the clubs we may enter and still basketball club is the club we want to enter. I reconsider chess club because I also like to play chess.

We went inside the school campus and see many clubs requiting. We went to the basketball club's booth. I asked for a registration paper. " good morning, we would want to join the basket ball club." he answers me." ah! Welcome, please write your name and reason to join. If you want to join the girls' basketball club you should enter there at the left side." I smiled. "Thank you for your information, sempai but I really want to join the boys' basket ball club." I saw them blush. I always wonder why the boys blush. I bowed and said." good bye, sempai."

We attend the opening ceremony. We check the class we'll attend. I asked Tetsuya. "Tsu-kun, what class are you going to attend? mine is 1-A" he answered." 1-C" I was sad yet my blank expression didn't change. "Then let's just meet at lunch break and club activities, Tsu-kun." he nodded. We went to our classes.

Our advisor went inside and introduces her. "Hello! Everyone. My name is Yoshiwara Miya. I'll teach you mathematics and English. You may call me Miya-sensei desu~." The boys shouted except for two boys. The first one has a red eyes and red hair. The second one has green hair, green eyes and holds a phone book. A boy suddenly asks. "Miya-sensei do you have a boyfriend already? If not may I be your boyfriend." everyone laugh except them again. Sensei starts to talk. "Everyone, you should study first that think about love. But if you can't stop your feelings just come at me and we'll talk about it. I'll support everyone okay. You may also come at me when you have problems." everyone said it happily. "hai~"

I always go to school with Tetsuya. We always talk about basketball. He promised me that he would be in the first string while I promised that I would be the manager. We always practice together since grade 5.  
We met someone that likes basketball too. His name is Ogiwara Shigehiro. The three of us promise to fight in a real match. He always send letter or mail us. I always ask tricky questions when I mail him. He didn't answer most of my questions right.  
Today is the first day of school. I made sure that I look a respectful person. I never let anyone tell me what to do. I fix my bag. I brought chess board so I can play with it if I'm bored.  
I went to the kitchen and ate the breakfast my mother cook. After eating I get the bento my mother made. When I'm about to leave my mother stop me and give me four plastic full of snacks. I asked "mom, May I ask what this snacks for?" my mom answered while smiling. "Those are for your teammates in your club. Give them to the first string coach. Okay? ~" I smiled. "Yes mom." my mom pats my head and said" Ayase this is the only thing we can do to support your happiness. We're happy that you also like basket ball. But if you want to quit and join another club we'll support you." i smiled "mom, I like basketball so I won't quit a thing I like to do." I went near the door and looked at my mom and bow." I'm going already."  
I open the door and saw my best friend standing near the gate. "Tsu-kun" I called his name. "Ayase" he said it with a smile. We walked together. We talk about the clubs we may enter and still basketball club is the club we want to enter. I reconsider chess club because I also like to play chess.  
We went inside the school campus and see many clubs requiting. We went to the basketball club's booth. I asked for a registration paper. " good morning, we would want to join the basket ball club." he answers me." ah! Welcome, please write your name and reason to join. If you want to join the girls' basketball club you should enter there at the left side." I smiled. "Thank you for your information, sempai but I really want to join the boys' basket ball club." I saw them blush. I always wonder why the boys blush. I bowed and said." good bye, sempai."  
We attend the opening ceremony. We check the class we'll attend. I asked Tetsuya. "Tsu-kun, what class are you going to attend? mine is 1-A" he answered." 1-C" I was sad yet my blank expression didn't change. "Then let's just meet at lunch break and club activities, Tsu-kun." he nodded. We went to our classes.  
Our adviser went inside and introduces her. "Hello! Everyone. My name is Yoshiwara Miya. I'll teach you mathematics and English. You may call me Miya-sensei desu~." The boys shouted except for two boys. The first one has a red eyes and red hair. The second one has green hair, green eyes and holds a phone book. A boy suddenly asks. "Miya-sensei do you have a boyfriend already? If not may I be your boyfriend." everyone laugh except them again. Sensei starts to talk. "Everyone, you should study first that think about love. But if you can't stop your feelings just come at me and we'll talk about it. I'll support everyone okay. You may also come at me when you have problems." everyone said it happily. "hai~"  
I saw the boy with red eyes and red hair fell a shogi piece and get it for him and return it. "Um, your shogi piece fell." what's this feeling? It's like you should obey him and never oppose him. He said it with calm eyes. "Thank you." "Oohhh..." everyone was looking at us. Sensei continues. "it seems that those two are in their own world." everyone was teasing us. What's wrong with giving back a shogi piece? he looked at sensei's eyes and she looked away and spoke. "everyone let's start introducing our names." I saw a sweat fall down. I was a little surprise. One look is enough to tell her to stop everyone.  
Everyone said their names. Before it was my turn, a girl smiled. Good morning! Every one. My name is Makuzuki Reina desu~ I wish to get along with everyone." the boys shouted. After that sensei called the next one. "next." the boy with red hair and red eyes stand up. "My name is Akashi Seijuro." he sat and girls start to blush. After Akashi-san the green hair guy introduces himself." My name is Midorima Shintaro." The boys and girls start to talk about Midorima-san. "What's with him? He's carrying a phone book." Another person spoke again. "He's weird." Why do people always judge person. "Next" It was my turn already. I smiled and introduce myself. "Good morning. My name is Korimitsu Ayase." The boys also shouted but this time louder. I bowed and sat again. I was the last one.  
Sensei starts to take out a box. "Everyone, please pass this after you got a paper. It decides what place you'll sit for the whole school year. Okay~." everyone agreed. Everyone start to get a paper. I waited and the box was already in my place. I got a paper and pass it to Akashi-san. "Akashi-san, here is the box." he got a paper and give the box to sensei. Sensei spoke. "Okay everyone now that all got a paper. Open it and change sits with everyone. Let's start first with Kashiwara-san." every one change sits. Time went by and it was Akashi-san turn already. Akashi-san called my name." Korimitsu Ayase." we change sit "korimitsu-san, who is it?" sensei smiled. "Midorima...Shintaro." we change sit and and Midorima-san said something. "sensei, why is this blank?" sensei answered."I'm sorry i forgot to put Akashi-san's name. Just stay at that place." our arrangement is like this,

-Midorima- -me- -Akashi-

I wonder if I can see the writings we're near the window after all so maybe I can see it.  
Time went by and it was already time to go home. Some went to the club they'll join and some went home. I went to the gym and the coach of the first string talked with me. "You're the daughter of Korimitsu Yuusuke, right?" I nodded. "Then you'll be the current coach of the basketball club for now. Your father suggested you. I'll be gone for two years so need to entrust you this position. So what's your answer?" I bowed and start to talk. "I'll do my best to make Teiko win." the coach went home and I entered the gym. I met the other coaches. I bow and spoke." good afternoon everyone, my name is Korimitsu Ayase. I wish to learn more from everyone. Please take care of me." the coach of the second string starts to speak. "It seems that you became like your mother when it comes to intelligence and your skills in playing basketball is from your father." I laughed and saw the first years that will join. Tsu-kun notice me and smile. I wave at Tsu-kun. When I looked all of the players I was shocked with what I saw.


	2. Test

"Those two will join? Well let's see what they can do." before the test start, I went to Tsu-kun. "Tsu-kun, I won't let you in the first string that easily that's why you need to do your best." Tsu-kun nodded and said. "It seems that you became a coach instead of a manager." I laughed and tied my hair sideways. "Good luck" I wave and went back.  
The test started. I saw everyone played. I saw four people that would be in the first string. i was surprise with their skills. Unfortunately Tsu-kun wasn't chosen.  
The guy called the names that would be in the third string. I looked at Tsu-kun and looked away when he looked at me. He closed his eyes and looked shocked when he heard his name. They went to the coach of third string. I was disappointed with his skills yet I believe that he can go to the first string with a skill only he can do. The guy called the names that would be in the second string. They went to their coach. It was already time for the first string. The guy said. Those who I would be called please come with the first string coach." everyone was surprise. "Did he just say first string?" another guy said. "Ehh! I thought no one would manage to enter the first string." the guy continued." number eight, Aomine Daiki. Number eleven Midorima Shintaro. Number twenty-three, Murasakibara Atsushi. Number twenty-nine, Akashi Seijuro. That's all."  
"Where is the coach?" a boy with dark skin and dark blue hair asked. He looked at me and asked. "Do you know where the coach is?" Midorima-san answered his question. "Maybe he's in the gym already." "Um, I-" I tried to talk. Maybe he gets some sweets for us." a boy with purple hair said with lazy eyes. "Maybe he's on the way." Akashi-san said. "UM" I said it loudly. Everyone looked at me. "I'm Korimitsu Ayase. I'm the current COACH of the first string. Please be nice with me." "Ehhhh! Really? Wow!" the boy with dark blue hair said and put his arm on my shoulders. "Do you have snacks?" the guy with purple hair said. "Yes" I answered. "Korimitsu-san, are we going already?" Akashi-san asked yet with his looks it's like an order. "Ah yes this way."  
We went to the gym. I introduce myself to the second year and third year. They looked shocked as expected. They practice. Time went by and it was time to go home. I decided to talk with Tsu-kun tomorrow and cheer him to do his best so he can be promoted.  
While I'm fixing my bag a girl with pink hair approached me. "Do you want to join us?" I nodded and walk with her and saw the guy with dark blue hair. She introduced herself. "I'm Momoi Satsuki. This idiot is Aomine Daiki. You sure are amazing to be a coach of the first string." Aomine-san spoke. "Oi, Satsuki I'm not an idiot." I laughed. "Look even coach agree." Momoi-san said to Aomine-san." I'm sorry for laughing it seems that I have offended you Aomine-san." I smiled. "Coach, want to go home with us?" I bowed. "I'm sorry but I can't. Please be careful on the way. Also you may call me by my name."  
I went to my classroom and saw a guy with red hair. "Akashi-san, you're not going home yet?" I asked. "Want to play shogi?" he asked me. "It would be my first time to play this so please teach me." I answered. He taught me how to play shogi. I memorized already the rules so we start to play. We stayed silent while playing until Akashi start to talk. "Aya, why are you talking with him?"I answered. "Is it the person I talked with during lunch? If I'm correct, then he's my best friend." "Where did you put those snacks?" "I put it under the table." "Why are you here?" "I forgot to get the chess board." "Where do you live?" "I live in a color dark blue and white house. It has a balcony. It also has a mail box that has a basketball drawing on it." "Still live in the same house." "Akash-" "Aya, you're good for a first timer." he said it without looking at me.  
He fixed his bag. He took his bag and went near the door. Before he opened it he said something. "Aya, if you just sit there I'm going to leave you." I quickly took my bag and go towards him. i tripped and Akashi-san caught me. Don't run or else you'll trip. You should know that I won't leave you behind." I blushed. We walked together. He started to speak. "Aya, where did you enter elementary school?" "Hmmm... if I'm going to remember I enter three elementary schools. The first one is Sakuhana elementary school. I stayed there from kindergarten to grade 2. The second one is on America. Its name is Leaf academy. I stayed there from grade three to grade four. The third one is-" "Aosohara." Akashi -san cut my words. "How did you know?" he just stayed silent.  
"It seems we're here." I bowed. "Thank... you." when I was about to enter Akashi grabbed my wrist. "Akashi-san is there something wrong?" he looked down and stayed silent until he started to speak. "You forgot to say good bye." "I'm sorry. Good bye. Let's meet again tomorrow." he let go of my wrist and start walking. "He didn't even say good bye."  
I take a bath and change clothes. I open the door that leads to the balcony and went to the balcony next to mine. i know i shouldn't do this kind of act but I want to talk with Tsu-kun. I knocked and the curtains open and i saw a shocked Tsu-kun. He opened it immediately. "Ayase, I'm surprise that you would do that." "I just want to talk with you." Tsu-kun smiled. "I'm happy that you went here for that reason." yesterday I didn't go home with you. I felt that I'm the reason you didn't make it in the first string." Tsu-kun patted my head. "You're not the reason why I'm in the third string. It's my own fault. So please wait." he hugged me. I was surprised a little. "Yes, I'll wait."  
We started to go and get ready for school. When I went outside, I saw a guy with red hair. He grabbed my wrist and walked. "Um, Akashi-san...it hurts." Akashi stayed silent until we reach our seats. The boys and girls started to talk about us. I faced Akashi and asked. "Why did you do that?" "Because I want to." he answered while preparing the shogi board.  
My phone vibrated and I answered it. "Korimitsu, where are you?" I heard Shigehiro's voice. "Shi-kun! Why did you asked?" "Kuroko was worried when he didn't saw you at the entrance of your gate." "So he called you. Please tell him that I already went to school because i need to do something." I answered. "Kuroko sure do worry a lot. Bye" I laughed. "Good bye."  
"Are you already finished?" Akashi asked. "Yes, why?" I said. "Let's play shogi and the loser will do what the winner wants for a day." he answered. I accepted it. I suddenly felt something bad.


	3. Game

Akashi challenged me in a shogi match. The loser must follow any order of the winner for one day. Akashi knew that he'll win in this match. He also knew I can't reject his challenge. "Aya" he called my name. "Sure" I answered.

We started playing shogi. He started asking questions. "Aya, what's your favorite color?" "Re-red" He might think I like it because of him so I hesitate. "What's your favorite food?" "Strawberry" "What do you hate the most?" "Cockroaches" "Why do you started playing basketball?" "Because I saw Tsu-kun played." He paused a little and started again. "Who's your most favorite best friend?" "Tsu-kun" he stopped asking questions and focused in the game.

Time passed by and he won. "You answered three out of five correctly." this is not a quiz right and it's my life not Akashi's. "Akashi-san, I don't understand." Akashi looked at me. "Wait for me to claim my prize." I felt relief. "Sure, just make sure you don't forget it." "I can't forget things so easily unlike someone." he went out. With the tone of his voice it seems like he's saying it towards me.

Science class started. My partner was Midorima. We started to do the experiment.

.

.

.

.

We successful did it. We got one of the highest scores. Midorima asked. What's your zodiac sign? I answered. "Capricorn" "it seems we'll get along." he said. I sighed

.

.

.

.

.

Classes had ended. Akashi suddenly grabbed my wrist. "Aya, let's go." I sighed. We went to the gym. He changed to his practice clothes. Everyone started to practice.

My cell phone vibrated. I answered. "Hello" "Ayase, come here after this message. It's on the park, bye." I sighed. I left a note and went there.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I saw a guy with yellow hair and he has long eye lashes. He went towards me. "Hello! Are you Korimitsu Ayase?" I nodded. "It seems everyone was right. You look beautiful." he smiled. "So" I said. "Eh! Korimitsu-san you're bad." he whined like a kid. I patted his head. "Korimitsu-san sure is nice." he hugged me. "Um... may I ask your name?" I asked. He let go of me and answered. "I'm Kise Ryota. Nice to meet you."

My phone vibrated. "Hello Momoi-san." "Aya-chan, where are you!? Akashi-kun is a-" "Momoi-san!" I suddenly heard a guy's voice. "Aya" *gulp* "Akashi-san?" "it's me Seijuro." where are you?" I answered. "Here at the nearest park." "Good, wait for me there. We're going home together. Also I like to know your plan for the practice game next week will discuss it at house." "Akashi-san, it's a little too early to discuss it. Also I'm at work." "korimitsu-san,who's that?" I felt something bad. "Ayase, who is that?" "Someone you don't... *beep beep beep beep* ...know." he hanged up. I suddenly want to curse Kise.

-Akashi's POV-

I hanged up. I quickly changed my clothes. I went to there. I saw her with a guy. He was hugging her. Then he suddenly made his face near Ayase. I was angry. He can do those things with her. I looked at Ayase and she looked at me.

-Ayase's POV-

I saw Akashi with furious face. I was scared and looked at Kise's face with scared face. He touched my face and looked at me with worried eyes. The camera man took a picture. "Okay, it's already done." he said. "Thanks for the hard work." everyone said. I changed my clothes and took my payment. It was the clothes I wore and ¥ 10,000. After I opened the door someone grabbed my wrist. I was shocked when I saw him.


	4. Akashi's House

"Ayase" a guy with red hair grabbed me. "Akashi-san, you-you look a-a-angry." I was scared. "What do you think you're doing?" Akashi asked with furious face. "Akashi-san, it hurts." Akashi let go of me. "It's noting. Forget it. Let's go." he patted my head and hold my hand gently.

Someone saw us. "Ayase, why are you... scared?" it was Kise."Ryo-kun!" I called his name. "Ayase, who is this?" Akashi suddenly tightened his grip. "Akashi-san this is Kise Ryota. Ryo-kun this is Akashi Seijuro."

-Akashi POV-

"Ryo-kun..." why did she gave him a nickname? Why did this boy called Ayase by her name? "Ayase, let's go" I pulled Ayase."Eh...! Akashi-san, where are we going?"

-Ayase POV-

We're going on the opposite direction of my house.

.

.

.

We were in front of a big house. "Akashi-san, why are you going there?" Akashi opened the door. "We're going inside." I tilted my head. "Who owns this house?" "It's my house." he answered. "Why are we here?" I asked. "Because we're going to discuss something." I remembered. "Ah... that. But you're not the captain." "I know but I'm the point guard." what's with you being the point guard?" he sighed "you said that everything will depend on the point guard, you forgetful coach." he grabbed my hand. "Aya, how about try to enter inside." I nodded.

We were inside the house. Akashi-san, why are you fixing this room?" he answered. "It's my room." I asked. why are we here?" because we are going to discuss it here." I felt scared. "Can't we do it in the living room." he answered. "I want it here." his face was very close to mine. Our nose is touching. "Why are you scared that I might do something to you?" I blushed. "The-the-there's no way you'll do something, right?" he smiled. "That's what I'm not sure about." "A-a-Akashi-san, I'm not joking." his face was not near anymore. "Why do I look like I'm joking?"

He showed his laptop that's playing videos. "Here are the videos. Think about a temporary plan while I'm taking a bath." "Akashi-san can you do it after I leave." he looked at me. "You're going to stay here. You're parents have approved of It." how did he knew my parents. "Akashi-san, I don't have a change of clothes." he answered. "Use mine." "How about the...underwear." I blushed. "Solve it on your own like you always do. Don't just depend on me." I answered. "I-I-I know. You don't need to tell Me." he sighed.

I watched the videos. I wrote the plans used by the team we'll fight. I wrote the plans to counter the games I have watched. I only need five minutes to watch and came up with a plan. The door opened. "Akashi-san, you're finished already. I only watched two videos."

He gave me a towel. "Take a bath." I followed him. I took a bath and wore the clothes Akashi gave me. "He he he! it's big. I wonder if I have shorts." I went to the room. I pull Akashi's T-shirt to make it longer.

-Akashi POV-

I heard Ayase's voice. "Akashi-san, I'm finished already." good, now go here beside...me." I saw her just wearing my T-shirt. "Did you come here to get your shorts." she nodded. She went near her bag and tried to find her shorts. She closed her bag and looked at me.

-Ayase POV-

"I don't have shorts." Akashi sighed. "Just wear my T-shirt and sit beside me." I followed him. I pulled his T-shirt that I'm wear. Don't worry I won't do anything to you." I smiled. We watched the videos. I discussed the plans to Akashi.

We took a break for a while. We went to the kitchen. "Aya, cook dinner." I followed.

.

.

I finished cooking Tofu soup. "It's done." I saw Akashi smiled. "You cooked something I like. I would be strict in judging your cooking skills." I smiled. "I wish I got a high score from you." he finished eating. "It's the most delicious tofu soup. your husband to be must be very luck." I hugged Akashi."Thank you Akashi-kun."

-Akashi POV-

ayase hugged me after I praised her. I felt happy. She let go. "I'm sorry Akashi-kun." I smiled. "Akashi-kun..." she tilted her head."You don't like it." I smiled. "No, I like it."

We went to continue our discussion. She kept on watching the videos, writing plans and discussing her plans to me.

We finished what we were doing. "Aya, want to rest...for a while." she fell asleep on my shoulder her hand was holding the t-shirt she was wearing. "Are you tired Aya? When will you start calling my name? Are we close already? Aya, why did you stop sending letters?" I fixed her hair. I touched her face. "Maybe I should let you sleep in a bed." i carried her and put her on my bed. I touched long eye lashes. I touched her cheeks. i touched her soft lips. i made my lips touched hers. She didn't push me nor slap me. She didn't know I kissed her. It's much better if she don't know it. "Sei-kun" I heard her call my name.

-Ayase POV-

_ "Sei-kun, Look at those flowers. They perfectly fit the cherry blossoms." "Want one." I nodded. He put the flower. "Thank you, sei-kun." he made his lips touched mine. I let him do it. He stopped kissing me. "Never leave me." I nodded. Yes, Sei-kun."_

I woke up. I saw a red hair guy in front of me. "Akashi-kun..." "Good morning, Aya." I suddenly realized he was sleeping beside me. I fell from the bed. He sat on his bed. "Akashi-kun! Why are we sleeping together!?" I pulled the t-shirt I'm wearing. "Don't worry I didn't do anything." he stood up. He got his towel and went to his bathroom.

.

.

.

.

.

We got ready for school. We went to the school together. Time went by and Tsu-kun was promoted to the first string.


	5. Kuroko Tetsuya

"Tsu-kun, I miss you!" I hugged him. I suddenly realized I was in front of everyone in the basketball team. "I'm sorry I lost my cool."

I took out a big piece of paper. "Everyone, this is our schedule for our practice." I saw Aomine sleeping. "Dai-kun do you want to practice or do you want sleep."

-Kuroko POV-

Even Ayase's voice and expression are normal, it was like she was asking Aomine to choose between life and death. Aomine answered, "I want to sleep." Ayase went out. She didn't go back. Aomine started to stand up. "Dai-kun, go and find her." Momoi slapped Aomine.

I suddenly remember that she also did this before. "Ah! I remember already." everyone looked at me. "What do you remember? Tetsu." Aomine asked. "She always does this when she is-" my words were cut because I saw a knife flying towards Aomine. "Oi, who throw that? It almost hit my face."

-Ayase POV-

I spoke normally. "Dai-kun" Aomine looked scared. "I took the knife while talking." it seems that a ghost wants you to sleep forever." I looked at everyone. "Everyone! If you don't want to sleep forever, then make sure to practice seriously. Also I'll give you 10x more if you don't practice seriously." Everyone was scared.

"Ayase" I heard someone called me. "Shu-sempai, what's wrong?" I asked. "Can you make something that helps me answer the reporters?" I sighed. "Shu-sempai, you still freaked out even if I make it."

"Aya" i heard someone called me again. "Play with me." A boy with red hair said. I nodded. "Sure, I have time after all." I saw him smiled. Will he claim the prize? "A-A-A-Akashi-ku-" "wait for me at the classroom."

I waited for him. I closed my eyes. I had a dream.

_"- -kun!" I ran toward him. "What are you doing?" I asked. "I'm going to start playing basketball. I was amused." I tilted my head. "Why are you amused?" he answered. They need to use their brains and at the same time they use their strength." I hugged him. "- - kun! Let's play together." he smiled._

i opened my eyes. "Good morning,Aya." I closed my eyes again. I want to continue that dream. I felt someone blew to my ear. "eeekkk...!" Akashi smiled. "Weird." I pouted. Akashi-kun, you idiot."

Akashi pulled me." let's play shogi." Akashi said. "You're always playing with Ro-kun." I followed him.

.

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun! I want a second match." he smiled "su-" his words were cut because the door opened. "Tsu-kun! You're sweating." he embraced me. "I'm worried, Ayase." I patted his head. "Tsu-kun, you sure do worry a lot." Kuroko let go of me."Ayase let's go home." I smiled.

-Akashi POV-

She smiled. I was angry. He bowed. We're going already Akashi-san." I replied. "sure." they went outside. "I wish I didn't discover his talent."

-Ayase POV-

Tsu-kun, you know Akashi-ku-" "Ayase, do you like him?" he stopped. I looked at him. "Tsu-kun, I don't understand." he looked at me. "Ayase, you always talk about him when we are together. You even leave me when we decide to go home because of him." I became serious."Tetsuya, are you...complaining?" he answered. "No." I sighed. "Then why?" he started to walked again. I followed him. And I was shocked with what I heard.

**Please stay away from him.**


	6. Avoiding

**I'll make specials at Quotev. It's on a quiz. So you need to answer the quiz to get the specials. It only has six specials. It will be two specials on each result. It will be on the quiz "What will you do Akashi do that?" the specials are currently not there if you take the quiz now. The three specials will be there if chapter 7 is there. I wish you try the quiz. Thanks for the reading.**  
"Tetsuya,why?" I grabbed his sleeve and added. "Akashi-kun discovered your talent." he answered "I know. I thought you might be hurt by Akashi-san if the two of you are so close already." I sighed. "I understand. I'll try your suggestion."

"Ayase" the coach is calling you." someone called me and took the phone. "Hello, coach." "How is it being a coach?" I answered. "I'm getting used to it." "Good, if you ever have a problem, I'll help you." "Thank you, coach." "I'll be back there soon." "I understand coach. I'll be in your place for a while." "That's all I need to say." "Good bye, coach. Be sure to come back safe." I put the phone down.  
Practice continued. I tried to avoid Akashi. I'm dense about things like thing about a relationship with a person. Weeks have passed by.  
I heard Kise. "I want a different mentor." Aomine threw a ball on Kise. "Didn't I tell you to listen to him" "Kise." I called him. "Ayase are you here to visit me? Ah, how nice of you." Aomine threw the ball on Kise again. "Idiot, that's the coach." Kise was shocked. "Eeehhh! Really, then you didn't came heard to watch me." "I have no comment about that. I need to see if you deserve to be in the first string. I need to go." I went to the library.  
"Coach." I heard someone called me. "Shu-sempai, what's wrong?" "Can we talk about my position?" I sighed. "Nijimura, you want Akashi to be the captain." he was surprised. "How-" "I really want you to be the captain until you graduated yet I know you would give it to Akashi." 'Ayase, are you a psychic?" "It's coach for now. So you won't change your mind. I know you won't change your mind but I want to be sure." he answered. "Yes"  
-Akashi POV-  
I heard Ayase. "Then Akashi will be the captain." the door opened. "Hey, Akashi" I called him. "Nijimura-san." "So you heard it? It might be a little early, but Akashi you'll be the captain." I answered. "It's not yet decided." I heard a familiar voice. "You, Akashi will be the captain."  
-Ayase POV-  
"Now go back and practice." I walked away. Someone grab my wrist. "Aya" "Akashi, if it's not important then I suggest you not to talk with me." he let me go. I walked away. I continued to avoid him for three weeks.  
Ah! Why do I want to talk with him? Akashi Akashi Akashi Akashi Akashi Akashi Akashi Akashi Akashi Akashi Akashi Akashi. Why is Akashi in my mind? "Ayase" I heard someone called me. "What is it Tetsu-" "no, it's me, Seijuro" I asked him. "What is it, Akashi?" he smiled. "I want -" "I can't hear you." I sighed. I tried to sleep. I was shocked with what Akashi said.

**It's a short chapter. Please correct me if there is something wrong. I'm just a beginner.**


	7. Claiming the Prize

** "I want you." **

I replied. "Akashi, I'm not a thing you can get." Akashi sighed. "Just go with me, you dense" I was angry. "I'm not dense."

He pulled me and started walking. "Akashi, it's not an important thing so let go of me. " He stopped. "Aya" he called my name. "I want to claim my prize." he continued to walk.

"Akashi let go of me." I tried getting my hand but he's too strong. "Stay silent." he ordered. I pouted "hmmmpph...!"

I tried to get my hand again and again and again but I can't get my hand no matter what I do. I'm tired but i don't want to follow Akashi. "Stop struggling." Akashi ordered. I was shocked. Now I can't escape.

Wait... why am I still following him? I still struggled. He stopped and pinned me to the wall. "I made a deal. You lost. So keep it." I bit my lip. "Yes, Akashi."

He put his hand near my head. "Why are you calling me, 'Akashi'?" I answered. "You don't deserve 'Akashi-kun'" "then call my name." he ordered I followed him. "Akashi" he grabbed my collar. "I told you to cal my name." I answered him. "I'm dense right. So I'm calling you 'Akashi'" "is that what you call dense?" Akashi suddenly made his face near mine. "if you really are dense, then call me by my given name."

What!? I can't even call you Akashi-kun so why are you ordering me!? "You're not allowed to disobey me." I closed my eyes. "Seijuro"

After I opened my eyes, I saw Akashi with a disappointed face. "Aya, let's go." I followed him.

I can't control these feelings. I want him to be satisfied. "Akashi-kun." I whispered. I saw Akashi smiled a little. "Aya, want to go to a cake shop?" i smiled with sparkling eyes. "Akashi-kun, I love you." I hug him.

-Akashi POV-

I blushed. Of course, she can't see it. I held her hand. "Let's go, Aya."

-Ayase POV-

We went to the cake shop. I suddenly realized I stopped avoiding him got my hand. "Aya" Akashi called me. "Stop avoiding Me." he ordered. "Su-sure if you want." I pouted. He laughed. "Are you trying to be a tsundere?" he continued to laugh. I had a frown face. "Akashi-kun, you idiot~"

He apologized. "Sorry, so what do you want?" I pointed the cakes I want. "Strawberry cake, chocolate cake, mango cake, cheese cake and hmmmm... ah! The cookies and cream ice cream and also..." I looked at him. He sighed. He gave the money.

We took the cakes. We sat on a table. "Akashi-kun, are you not going to eat?" he smiled. "I'm already okay seeing you eat happily." I didn't understand it. "Just take a bite? Ahhhh..."I tried to feed him. "Are you feeding me?" he asked. "Ahhh..." I tried again. He sighed. He ate the small piece of cake. "It will be better if you bake the cake." I blushed. "o-of course, it's me after all."

.

.

.

.

I finished eating the cakes.

Akashi grabbed me. "Eh! Akashi-kun, where are we going?" he answered. "Amusement Park."

.

.

.

.we went to the amusement park. "Where do you want to go?" he asked. "I want to go to the ice cream parlor."

He laughed. "What's funny!?" I pouted. "Do you want to be fat?" he asked. My mouth was wide opened. "Hmph! I want to ride on the Ferris wheel." he patted my head. "Its okay I'll still like you even if you're fat."I asked. "Are you sure?" he nodded. I smiled. "Sei-kun, I love you. Now we're friends."

-Akashi POV-

She just thought of me as a friend. What's with these feelings? Just like before, I always feel this when she rejects me? I should be happy that we're friends, right? I grabbed her tightly.

-Ayase POV-

"Sei-kun, it hurts" I complained. He stayed silent." did I say anything wrong?

We went to the ice cream parlor. "What do you want?" he asked with emotionless face. "Vanilla" I answered. He paid while I got the ice cream.

I licked my ice cream. I suddenly blushed because I felt someone's tongue. "A-A-Akashi-san, tell me if you like to taste my ice cream." he smirked. "I don't need you to order me. Also I claimed the prize. And why are you calling me Akashi-san?" I'm blushing too much that my face is as red as his hair.

He grabbed my wrist and walked. We went to the Ferris wheel. I asked him. "Sei-kun, why are you angry?" he was looking at the window. He stayed silent for awhile. I asked him again."Sei-kun, why are you ang-" "so that's your reason." he sighed. "It's because the girl I like is dense." he added. "Eh! Who is that!? I'll help you. After all you're my friend."

Akashi sighed. "Is it that worst?" I asked. "Yes" I sat beside him. "I'm sure she'll notice your feelings, Sei-kun." he hugged me. "Sei-" "I want to hug you." he hugged me tightly. I let him.

We walked around and rode some rides. I suddenly saw fireworks. "Sei-kun, look fireworks." he smiled. We watched the fireworks display. "Aya" he called me. "What is it?" he kissed my forehead. I blushed. "Sei-kun, what's that for?" he smirked. "It's noting."

.

.

.

.

.

He escorted me until my home. "Good bye,Sei-kun." he smiled. "Bye" he walked away. I opened my door. I went to the place where the dining table is so I may greet my parents.

"I'm home mo-" "good evening, Ayase" "Tsu-Tsu-Tsu-kun, go-good evening." I bowed. "I'm home okaa-san, otou-san. Good evening Kuroko-san, Kuroko-okaa-san, obaa-san" I sat near Kuroko. "That's right Tetsuya's parents and grandmother are here because I offered them. We're neighbors after all." my mom laughed.

She looked at me. I looked away. "Ayase, are you hiding something?" Kuroko asked. "There's nothing for me to hide, right." I smiled. "Ayase, let's talk at your room later okay." my mom smiled. "Yes, mom" I faked my smile. We ate our supper.

.

.

.

.

.

We finished eating. Kuroko's parents and grandmother. went home earlier. "Ayase" he hugged me. "Let's meet at the rooftop after practice tomorrow." he let go and smiled. "Good bye, Ayase."

I went to my room. "Ayase" I sighed. "Yes what is it? okaa-san" I was shocked with her question.

**"Do you know a person named Akashi Seijuro?"**


End file.
